


He's a Good Boy

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: He's a Good Boy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Possible another part with their first time, Sabriel-Freeform, mentions of Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday means date night! After Sam suggests they go to a movie Gabriel cooks up a plan and picks a horror film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocolypseSue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=apocolypseSue).



> You inspired me to write more ApocolypseSue. And I just might give you some steamy sabriel next time.

Sam startled a little when he felt a pair of arms circle around his torso. He barely saw Gabriel when he turned his head.  
"Hey Gabe," he said shyly.  
"Sammy boy!"  
Sam huffed. "You could at least call me Sam now that we're..." He paused, his face red. "Dating."  
He said it like he was saying the word for the first time. Gabriel laughed and let go, allowing Sam to turn around and lean against his locker.  
"So today's Friday."  
Sam's eyes shifted back and forth. "Yes it is. And that's relevant because?"  
"Because Friday means date night! Everybody knows that."  
"Oh."  
Gabriel smiled fondly. "Yeah, oh."  
Sam rubbed his neck.  
"Anywhere you wanna go?"  
"Um…" Sam pondered.  
But then the bell rang and his chance to come up with something was gone.  
"Tell me at lunch."  
With a wink Gabe was bounding away.

 

Sam grinned at Balthazar as he walked up behind Gabriel. He rested his chin on his arms on Gabriel's head, eliciting a shout.  
"Hey!"  
Sam chuckled and sat down. "Hey candy man."  
Gabriel bumped his shoulder. "Sasquatch."  
Sam bumped back, and Balthazar groaned.  
"Get a room!" Sam blushed, and Gabriel half seriously crooned at him.  
"So I came up with what we can do."  
"What?"  
"How bout a movie? We can go before diner. I'm assuming you'll be there."  
"Awesome, and of course."  
Sam smiled. "Cool."  
"Gross," Balthazar chimed in.  
"Shut up," Gabriel said with a smirk. "You're just jealous."  
Meg sauntered over and sat next to Sam.  
"Heya fellas."  
"Hey Meg," they chorused.  
"And how are the new lovebirds?"  
Sam's eyes widened, and Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  
"How do you know that?"  
"News travels fast kid. It's what happens when you hug and flirt in public."  
"We weren't flirting," Sam said defensively. "And we're the same age," he deadpanned."  
"So you're sassy as always I see."  
"And You're insufferable as always I see."  
"Ooo, big word."  
"Bite me."  
"I wouldn't dare while you're with Gabe. And my interests are with another spoken for man, you know that."  
Sam flushed. "Sorry."  
Meg simply rolled her eyes.  
Meanwhile, Gabe turned to Balthazar during the exchange.  
"They have one twisted friendship."  
"I'll say."  
Lunch consisted of puns, school talk, and Gabriel teasing Sam mercilessly while Balthazar and Meg laughed their asses off. Once it was over, Gabriel stood up first and leaned onto the table and into Sam's space.  
"I'll see you back at your house."  
He gave Sam a sweet kiss before bounding away, leaving a flustered Sam in his wake.

 

Sam got home first, and spent the entire time anxiously waiting for Dean and Gabriel to get home. To be honest he got really excited at the prospect of seeing him. The fact that he was actually dating Gabriel was just so surreal. He wondered what kind of movie Gabriel was going to take him to. Knowing him he was probably going to take him to see a horror movie, thinking Sam would get scared and give Gabe the chance to hold him. Too bad for him Sam loved horror movies, and wouldn't be cowering into his side at all. He wouldn't be opposed to holding hands or leaning into him the whole time though.

 

Sam heard the Impala and perked up.  
"Guess what?" Gabe said with a grin as soon as he entered the living room.  
"What?"  
"Dean's letting me borrow the car to take you out on our date."  
Sam gaped at his brother.  
"I'm only allowing it because of you. But I swear to god Gabe," Dean said, turning to Gabriel. "If you don't take care of her, if you bring her home with even the smallest scratch, I'm kicking your ass."  
Gabriel nodded.  
"Understandable."  
"Good. Now get out of here."  
Gabe grinned and held out his hand for Sam. Sam took it, grinning just as much. They happily made their way to the car.

"So there's this really awesome movie I thought we could see. But it's a horror movie, so it's okay if you don't want to see it."  
"That's okay. The horror movie is fine."  
Gabe smiled.  
"Alright. Cool."  
It turned mischievous.  
"If you get scared I'll be right next to ya."  
Sam snorted.  
"Thanks, that makes me feel better."  
"Alright, no need for your sass."  
"Did I hurt your feelings?" Sam joked.  
Gabriel smirked.  
"You did."  
Sam smiled.  
"I'll just have to kiss them better."  
He leaned over and gave Gabriel a kiss on the cheek.  
"You are way too damn cute for your own good."  
Sam rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Shut up."  
Gabriel laughed.  
"Too cute."  
Sam turned his head to hide his blush. Gabriel reached over and took Sam's hand. Sam turned back to Gabe and smiled at him before looking down and smiling at their hands.

 

The theatre was about a quarter of the way full when they got in, so they were able to get a good spot in the middle of a row. Gabe sat down, clutching his candy and swinging his feet like a five year old, and Sam couldn't help but find it endearing. His popcorn was a small, so he could fit it in the cup holder to his left. He put their drink between them. Even though they already kiss sharing a drink with Gabe gave him a thrill.

 

After the first jump scare Gabriel sighed in disappointment at Sam's lack of a reaction. Sam chuckled quietly and handed Gabriel their drink. He lifted the arm rest and leaned into Gabriel, and he happily put his arm around Sam. Sam sighed, content, and Gabriel put his head on his shoulder in response.

 

When they got back to the Winchester household Gabe made a point of ending the date the way you're supposed to. He stopped Sam at the door before they went in.  
"So what did you think of date night"  
Sam caught on to what Gabe was doing. He smiled.  
"I had a great time."  
Gabriel smiled too.  
"I'm glad."  
He stretched up to give Sam a kiss.  
"Send Dean-o out will you?"  
" You're not staying for dinner?"  
"Nah. I gotta end the date right."  
"Alright."  
"Goodnight Sam."  
"Good night Gabriel."

 

That night, when Sam was in bed, he stared up at his ceiling, replaying the date in his head. His smile was so big when he rolled over and hugged his pillow.  
"Best Friday ever."


End file.
